


Sanspultura

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Fall Out Bones [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Porn With Plot, Skeletons, Verbal Abuse, at my old school skeletons never broke down in tears, magical ghost dick, seatbelts everyone, tw domestic abuse, we're going on a feeltrip!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Edge™ Sans. You make love?<br/>A lot of dubcon explicit pornography mixed with the fear of getting your soul eaten by a demon goat monster king... and fluff.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 3 of an alternate version of our long going skelebros polyamory series and has some sort of continuity going on, for the rest of this series as well as the original one either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p><p>This work might contain verbal, domestic and family abuse, some indirectly inflicted pain, the threat of dying and other Edgy™ themes so look out for that, friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanspultura

**Author's Note:**

> it's been 3000 years...
> 
> sorry it took so long you guys, there's a lotta shit goin on in our lives, school, work. family issues, a lotta shit got in the way of writing this  
> but this piece is longer than any other we wrote so far tho so i hope it makes up for it C:  
> we'll try to get back to publishin faster, but plz don't push us, we got lots of schoolwork and other shit to do and even the writing itself ain't easy
> 
> HUGE thanks to our lovely betareaders/coauthors Rush_Towards and especially wouldntcouldntshouldnt, if it wasn't for her this thing would've taken at least two more weeks to make! thanks buds, we couldn't have done this without you <3

No one can understand just how cold winter is until they’re walking through a forest in the freezing wind with bare skin. Marching on behind the tall skeleton, you rub your upper arms furiously... but with frozen hands, your efforts are futile. It's  _really_ fucking cold. Every time the wind picks up, you feel like you’re being lashed with a whip of liquid nitrogen. You wonder how much longer it will be until this pain ends, and look up to see if there’s anything resembling a destination ahead. Suddenly Papyrus lifts his hand. You and Sans halt and watch as the taller skeleton looks around suspiciously.

"Stay put," he orders, then wanders into the trees. You try to stay still, but after a few moments you’re shivering and hunching over to keep some warmth in your body. You lift your head and lock eyes with Sans, whose brows are furrowed, looking at you from the corner of his eyes with confusion.

"why ya’ shakin’ like that?" he mumbles. You glare at him.

"It's fucking  _cold_ ," you reply. Sans looks like this is news to him, turning to face you fully, then giving you an obnoxious grin.

"then why the fuck didntcha bring a fuckin’ coat? it's called common fucking se-"

"Sans!" Papyrus's booming voice echoes throughout the woods as he approaches. The smaller skeleton flinches, looking up at his brother with fear.

"y-yes, boss?" he asks. Papyrus comes near and grabs his arm, pulling him away from you and up to his face.

"You are not to talk to the human under  _any_ circumstances," he hisses. Sans growls and tugs his arm away.

"jeez, okay! calm down, it's not like i'm tellin ‘em a government secret," Sans mumbles. Papyrus squints for a moment in confusion, then exhales sharply through his nasal cavity and turns around, gesturing for both of you to follow. You trudge along behind Papyrus, shaking like a leaf, while Sans buries his hands in his pockets and hides his face in his coat.

"fuckin’ dick, all he does is scold..." Sans says. Papyrus turns around sharply, and you stumble backwards.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he says in a high, nasally voice. Sans pulls his face out of his coat.

"i said it's really fucking cold," he growls. Papyrus narrows his eye sockets suspiciously, then turns around and continues walking. You keep your eyes fixated on Papyrus's legs. His boots, even though they don't look new, are exceptionally clean and shiny. He must be taking good care of them.

You continue through the forest, the frozen dew crunching underneath your feet. Your bunny slippers are completely soaked and you can’t feel your toes any more... for that matter, you’re not sure if they’re even still there. But you press on. Living in the shittiest apartment building in the whole city, you've survived a number of drafty, below-freezing days. You’ve learned to ignore the pain and conserve body heat, so you’re more prepared than most people would be to trudge through snow. Of course nobody can survive certain temperatures, but at least you’ve learned not to complain about it.

After a vague amount of time, you walk through at what appears to be a shrine. A thin layer of snow covers the cold grey marble statues, and huge cubic rocks are spread around, moss growing over some of them. Once you reach a worn statue of a fu dog, Papyrus halts you both again. His eyes are fixated on the forest.

"what's the fuckin’ holdup?!" Sans groans. Papyrus silences him with a sharp  _shh!_ and listens closely. After a minute of silence, he turns around.

"I shall search the following areas before we proceed. Canine monsters sometimes hunt in these parts... stay hidden and await my return. I shall be back within a few minutes." Despite this alarming information, Sans just shrugs and grumbles. Papyrus turns back to the forest and takes a few steps before stopping again. He keeps his eyes forward and gives a final remark.

"I trust that you'll guard the human. If anything approaches, hide and stay hidden at all costs. Many prowling monsters will be after the human’s soul… if you are noticed, run to me with the human immediately."

"yeah,  _whatever_ ," Sans says, wiping the snow off a rock and sitting down on it, back to his brother. Papyrus turns his head to look at his brother from the corner of his eye for a few seconds before he looks ahead and walks into the forest, chin up with pride and silent as a cat. After a while, his spiky form disappears between the trees.

Sans turns around and carefully examines the trees, as though making sure his brother’s really gone. He exhales through his nose angrily, then looks at you with disgust and anger. You just stand there, shaking like crazy and rubbing your arms, wincing at every little wisp of wind that touches your skin. Sans quickly looks away and his expression softens. Eventually he wipes the snow off the rock by his side and gestures to it, giving you a spot to sit. You smile widely...  _not everything is lost after all._

You sit by him and rub your legs together. He refuses to look at you, staring into the ground with a grumpy look. You sit in silence for a while, staring at the rocks and the tracks you’ve made until you turn to him, trying to smile through the pain.

"Your brother is pretty scary," you say. Sans doesn't respond, his eyes darting to you for a moment, then back to the ground. You wonder what you could say to get a conversation going, but it's hard to think of anything...

"I'm surprised he didn't hunt me down sooner, with all his skill," you wonder out loud. Sans grumbles something under his breath, but doesn’t give you any attention. If you could just get him talking, you could pull some sort of information out of him... but you’re at the end of your rope. It’s hard to think of pleasant conversation when your brain is frozen. You exhale deeply, your breath coming out as a cloud.

"Seems like it snows sooner here than in the city..."

"no  _shit!_ ya’ think all that fucking snow just appears overnight?! of course it snows here sooner, where the fuck  _else_ would snow come from?!" he hisses at you, trying to keep his voice down. He probably doesn't want his brother to know he's breaking his order not to talk to you again. You’re taken back by the sudden aggression, but you smile.

"Can't argue with that. I guess I just didn't realize it'd be this much colder here than in the city." Sans looks annoyed at first, but his expression softens and he gives you a look that's more... sympathetic.

"is that why you didn't take yer fuckin’ coat?" he asks in a low grumbling voice. You shake your head slowly.

"No... I would've taken it, but there wasn't enough time for me to grab it before your brother dragged me out." Sans looks to the ground. "I didn't even get any proper shoes... just these." You wiggle your feet, the plush ears of the bunny slippers dangling from side to side. Sans raises his eyebrows at them.

"the fuck? you humans have animal shaped shoes?" he asks, genuinely surprised. You giggle, but end up choking on the cold air in your throat.

"Yeah, we do all sorts of weird things... like using fabric softeners, or buying other people birthday cards even though we don’t even know their first name." Sans seems to take particular interest in talking about humans, and he turns to face you, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"and those fuckin’ butters, stealing your coats... what's up with that?" You raise an eyebrow at him.

"you know, the smug assholes? walkin’ around the house with small feather wands and servin’ eggs for breakfast?" You laugh when you realize what he means, but he quickly shushes you, looking around worriedly.

“For heaven’s sake, Sans..." you rub your cheeks, which hurt from smiling. "Those aren’t butters, they’re butlers. They’re personal servants for snobbish rich people." Sans nods his head slowly.

"i see... kinda like what i am to my brother," he says. He turns away and slouches again, looking just as grumpy as before. You closely examine his expression and see a hint of sadness, which makes you sad, too. You can't think of anything to say that wouldn't sound insensitive, so you say nothing, shivering all over from the cold. Your teeth start chattering and Sans leans forward to get a better look at you.

"whoa," he says, making you face him, "i didn’t know you humans could do that too. i can't blame ya’, though... i'm pretty, uh... n-nervous myself..." He mumbles the last words as if realizing too late that he shouldn't have told you that. You exhale a shaky breath and chuckle unhappily.

"Yeah, but I’m not ch-chattering because I’m nervous. I'm j-just  _really_ cold..." you reply, shuddering violently. “I think hypothermia is g-going to kill me before you g-guys can.”

Sans stares at you shaking for a while, then looks away. It's quiet, your shaky breathing and the wind rustling through the trees the only sounds filling the air.

Sans takes a deep breath, sighs, and groans with annoyance as he gets up. You watch in amazement as he unzips his hoodie and tugs at his sleeves, slipping out of the black and grey clothing. He averts your eyes as he takes it off, then throws it into your face angrily and shoves his hands into his shorts’ pockets. You stare at him in surprise, then smile. He refuses to look at you. You hastily shove your arms in the sleeves and zip it up.  _Ahh, it feels so good to have your skin covered..._ the jacket is big, but very fluffy inside-- so fluffy you almost have trouble fitting in. You figure it’s because Sans has such thin, skeletal arms. You exhale in content, rubbing the cloth over your skin to get warm as fast as you can. It smells like sweat and mustard, but feels amazing, so soft and fluffy... you look up at Sans, who’s been watching you and frowning and quickly looks away again.

"Thanks, Sans," you say softly. He gives a harsh shrug and growls with annoyance.

"i don't give a shit, we skeletons aren't stupid little pussies like you, we barely feel cold at all. i ain't sacrificing a thing for ya! i don't fucking care ‘bout the stupid jacket and i don't fucking care about the stupid cold," he hisses aggressively and slumps heavily next to you on the rock, looking away from you with an angry grunt. You try your best not to laugh at how freakin’ tsundere he is.

"I’ll bet you don't. The wind just… _goes right through you._ "

He doesn't reply, but you can see his mouth very slowly and subtly becoming a small grin. He looks at you and realizes you're watching, then snarls at you. You smile and burrow your face deeper into the fluff.  _Better not push him too hard._ You made progress... you'll get further next time.

Both of you sit in silence for a while, listening to the peaceful surroundings. Just two weeks ago you would’ve been scared shitless to be in the monster-infested forest, but now it seems serene. The winter forest is actually quite beautiful, a thin layer of snow glistening in the ever-changing sunbeams the trees allow through their branches. Your feet and ears are still numb, but Sans's coat makes you feel so much better than before… not just because it’s warm, but because he gave it to you. You look at Sans, who’s nodding off... in the silence, you feel something strange in the back of your mind. You remember something that's not quite a memory... there’s a jumble of emotions, but the only one you can identify is an urge to lean in and give the small skeleton a kiss.

"SANS!!!" Papyrus's voice echoes from the woods all around you and you both jump to your feet, Sans losing his balance and falling onto the snow-covered moss. You hear fast stomping behind you and turn around to see Papyrus, his eyes burning with unbridled fury. Sans whimpers when Papyrus steps over the rocks with ease and grabs him by his shirt, pulling him off the ground and into the air.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!" he gestures towards you furiously. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE TO YOU??! ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!"

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME, YOU DICK!" Sans yells out, but his voice is strained... terrified. Papyrus pulls him in closer, growling with anger.

"I gave you a simple order, and not only were you incapable of fulfilling it, but you went ahead and defied me as your supreme leader with this- this-" he gestures towards all of you. "What do you have to say for yourself?!" Sans breathes shakily, fumbling with his brother’s grip on his shirt until Papyrus drops him on the ground.

"well i-...i...!" he looks around frantically, trying to find an excuse. Eventually he locks eyes with Papyrus and gets to his feet.

"SO WHAT?! we're about to fuckin’  _kill_ it, does it really matter that much?! is it really so important to you that we gotta be dicks to it and make it’s last living moments  _hell?!_ it's not like i'm helping it escape from you!" he yells, hands clenched into fists with anger. Papyrus is flabbergasted, his mouth slightly agape and eyebrows furrowed with disbelief. After a while he looks away, eyes closed, and rubs the bridge of his nasal bone.

"This is nothing to be taken lightly, Sans. You're a fool for being kind to it." Papyrus drags his hand over his face in exasperation, then turns around. "But so be it. Do as you will Sans,  _I_ won't be the one choking on tears after its inevitable  _death_. " Papyrus takes one last look at the two of you, eyeing Sans’s hoodie suspiciously, then turns around and trudges onward.

You stand there, heart racing, and look at Sans in fear. He just huffs and avoids your gaze.

"come on, move it," he grunts, grabbing your arm and shoving you ahead. You pull the coat tightly over yourself and start walking.

 

For a long time the three of you trudge through the snow in silence until the sky starts to dim. You have no idea how long you’ve been at it, but you estimate you’ve been walking for at least a couple hours, pushing one foot in front of the other, over and over, your legs numb, your feet and toes lost to you, your muscles fatigued... until they just stop working. You stumble and grab a tree for balance, hissing in pain through your teeth. Just as you get back in line, you stumble again-- this time you fall, but Sans catches you by the hood and roughly pulls you back onto your feet.

"hey, what the fuck, man? keep it together!" he snarls at you. You nod and try to pull your leg forward, with about as much success as one playing QWOP. Every time you put weight on them, your ankles and knees give out. Sans slips his arms underneath yours to keep you from falling on the cold hard ground, but quivers underneath your weight. He grunts and grumbles at you, repeating "come on, you asshole, come on," through his teeth over and over, trying to get you to stand up. As you both struggle, Papyrus stops, turning around to see what the holdup is. Sans gives him an angry frown.

"hey! a lil’ help would be appreciated,  _boss_ ," he growls with anger. Papyrus folds his arms.

"What is the matter with the human, Sans?" he asks, as though it were Sans’s fault. Sans does his best to push you up onto your feet again, and you try your hardest to stay standing. He slowly lets go of you.

"huh. nothin’ anymore, i guess--" You fall again and Sans barely manages to prevent you from collapsing. Papyrus's eyes light up with anger.

"We don't have time for this," he resolves. "Let us proceed."

"they won't stay  _up_ , dammit! what am i supposed to do?!" Sans yells angrily. Papyrus doesn't reply, so the smaller skeleton drags you a short distance, huffing with strain and effort. Eventually his legs give out, too, and he gives up.

"ya know, it would be a whole helluva lot easier if you’d just fucking  _carry_ them- carry  _it_! " Sans calls out for his brother who's already up ahead. Papyrus turns around in anger.

"I will  _not_ stoop down and carry around a filthy human like the Great Papyrus were cattle!" he proclaims offendedly, lifting his head up with pride. Sans groans.

"oh yeah, i forgot about your fuckin’ _standards!_ ohoho, well, be careful to not get  _dirt_ on your boots while you dig my fuckin’  _grave_ , because this shit is fucking  _killin’_ me!" Sans shouts. Papyrus hurries to him with a sharp "shh!".

"Can you really not lift up a single small human? Don't be so pathetic, Sans!" Papyrus growls and Sans rolls his eye sockets.

"oh,  _sure!_ sorry, i was just  _pretending_ this whole time! i'll lift them up, no problemo, right away! and why don't i carry you, too, if i’m so fuckin’ strong? actually, you know what, call in the king while you're at it! i'm sure he'd let you be in his stupid fuckin’ guard if i carried  _him_ around for a couple of hours!"

"Sans, stop being impertinent!" Papyrus stomps into the snow, but keeps his voice down. Sans groans loudly and lets go of you. You feel the familiar sensation of an unseen force enveloping you, glowing red in the dim evening.

"just let me carry them with magic, why doncha’?"

"NO!" Papyrus grabs his brother’s arms and the magic disappears immediately. "Have you lost your mind, Sans?! Your magic is like a beacon in the dark, monsters from far and wide will come after us!" The smaller skeleton stutters in anger.

"w-well then-- what the fuck do you want me to do?! fine, i get it-- i'm pathetic and all that shit, i can't carry them!" he says as he holds his head, eyes shut. "i can't carry it, okay?! and it can’t carry itself, because _somebody_ had to be all ‘stone cold’ and ‘ruthless’ and not let it get its fucking  _shoes_ ," he throws his hands above his head, "so what the fuck is  _your_ brilliant idea?!"

It’s silent. You lay there on the ground, wondering if you should try again to walk on your own… you decide you’re better off staying still. After a tense silence, Papyrus exhales deeply.

"Fine," he says in a deep level voice, "fine..." He walks past Sans and stands beside you, looking down with disgust and resentment. He leans down and digs his hands under your back, lifting you up into his arms like one would hold a cat. You look up see he’s avoiding your eyes. You smile a bit, closing your eyes and leaning your head against his chest, making him groan.

"Don't get too comfortable, wretched human," he grumbles with hostility. "This means nothing. And don't cling to me like some sort of  _disease._ I am not doing this for you, but for my good-for-nothing, lazy brother, understand?"

"Of course..." you whisper weakly.

"Good," Papyrus growls and steps out with Sans following closely behind. The rest of the trip is completely silent. You're bundled up in Sans's hoodie and in the embrace of Papyrus's strong arms. Although you know what they are planning to do with you, for now you can't help but feel safe and full of hope…

 

You don't realize you’ve fallen asleep until you’re awakened by muffled yelling and screaming. You rub your eyes, trying to figure out where you are and how you got here. You lift your head and see that you're in a log cabin, wrapped in a dirty, mustard-stained blanket on the floor by a huge fireplace. You stare at the flickering flames, reaching down to your feel your feet and start assessing the damage. They still hurt a lot, but the warmth from the fire is helping you feel better already. You're tense and sore, but very much alive and awake. You don’t identify any injuries. So far, so good.

You push yourself up onto your elbows to eavesdrop on the yelling, but can't make much out. From the few words you catch, you figure it's Papyrus giving Sans a great big scolding about what happened in the tool shed the other night… like he’s one to talk.

You feel really bad now... if you hadn’t told Papyrus, he wouldn’t have known. Now Sans is getting the short end of the stick for your big mouth. You lay back down and try to ignore the shouting, sorry for the smaller skeleton. Suddenly it’s silent. You turn your head to the door and hear steps getting closer, until they're just behind the door.

"I expect no further failure from you. Or there will be...  _consequences_ ," you hear Papyrus say. "Now go and take care of the human while I patrol the premises. I shall be back in a few hours." The door opens and you hear Sans step in.

"sure thing, ya’ fuckin’ piece of shit..." he grumbles.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Papyrus yells back.

"i said ‘i'm on it!’ jeez, get your skull cleaned out if you can't hear shit properly!" he snarls at his brother. Papyrus exhales sharply and slams the door, walking away with heavy steps.

You stare into the fireplace, heart pounding, as Sans lets out a frustrated groan that becomes an angry scream. He grabs a chair from the table and throws it aside, then flips the table over and runs to kick a huge brown armchair, screaming and cursing at his brother furiously. You just stay motionless, bundled up in the blanket and not daring to move or make a sound.

"YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER, YOU FUCKING SHIT-EATING, COCK-SUCKING, DICK-TWAT!" Sans yells, eventually jumping into a huge pile of dirty clothes, blankets and garbage in one side of the room, apparently his makeshift bed. He buries his face into the pile and let's out a long muffled scream of rage. You slowly push yourself up to look at him, unsure of what to do, when he suddenly jumps up with a small snow globe in his hand, ready to smash it on the ground. He makes eye contact with you and stops, his chest rising and falling, then rubs his arm awkwardly and tosses the snow globe back into the pile of trash.

"dafuq  _you_ lookin at?" he snarls at you, blushing and looking away sharply. You look to the ground, unsure of what to say, when he walks up to you. He flings his arm towards you and you flinch, expecting him to hit you, but he just beckons at you with anger.

"gimme back my fuckin’ jacket," he growls, and you quickly take it off and hand it over. He dusts it aggressively, then brings it to his face.

"fucking great, it'll take me weeks to get your human smell off of it," he grumbles as he slips the sleeves on and zips it back up. He then turns around and walks over to his pile again, throwing himself into it face first with a long, angry exhale. Then it's silent again.

"Aren't you..." you say and he turns his head to look at you, "aren't you gonna tie me up or something?" Sans sits up and shrugs.

"i probably should, ‘cause the fuckin boss said so n’ shit," he says with annoyance, "but i don't fucking care, so… forghedaboudit."

You watch as he thrusts himself back into the pile, then you look around the room a bit. Right now it's a mess, with the table and chair lying on the ground. You look to Sans with concern, then slowly get up and put the furniture back in it's proper place.

For a while you stand in the middle of the room, your feet still very sore, but the warm wooden floor feeling nice on them. Sans stares at you with a grumpy yet intrigued expression, then just reaches into his pile and fishes out a comic book. He begins to read as though you weren't there at all. You wonder what your next move should be...

You look around the big room and take in a few details you didn’t notice before. Aside from Sans’s garbage pile and the stuff he managed to flip over during his tantrum, you notice a small sofa and an old TV with a cracked display in the corner. There are a few VHS tapes scattered around it with other miscellaneous items.

You’re deciding between returning to the blanket or sitting down on the wooden chair, when you notice something colorful poking out from underneath the sofa. You walk towards it and reach down.

“hey, what-?! don’t ya know it’s rude to touch other people’s stuff? gimme that!” Sans grumbles suddenly, startling you. He gets up and walks to you, snatching your hand. “oh, it’s... you can keep that,” he says as he lets you go and plops back into his pile.

You look over the Rubik’s cube you just retrieved and notice it’s perfectly solved. You start messing it up absentmindedly as you look around the room once more, but you don’t find anything else interesting. Your gaze falls onto Sans, though he can’t see you through the pages of the comic book he’s reading. Suddenly he throws it away, the book hitting a nearby wall and falling down. “ugh, it gets so boring the fortieth time. i wish we’d find some more lyin’ in the forest...” he grumbles, shoving his hands into his jacket’s pockets.

You can’t really think of anything to say, so you just stand there, randomly moving the cube’s segments. Sans watches you.

“hey, uh... could you give me the-- goddamnit, why am i even asking? give me the fucking thing,” he stretches his hand towards you and you nod, walking to him.

You don’t put the cube into his palm, instead holding his hand with yours gently, brushing his phalanges with your fingertips. He freezes for a second, and before he can do anything, you let go of him, turn around, and let your butt fall onto the fabric next to Sans.

“Here you go.” You hold the cube in front of Sans’s face. He glares at you from the corner of his eye and grabs it, a red blush tinting his face slightly.

With quiet clicking and clacking, he starts putting the colors back together. You watch, surprised at how fast he’s going.

“Damn, you’re really good at this,” you smile and he stops briefly, clutching at the cube a little harder for a second, but not reacting in any other way.

Only a few minutes later, the cube is back to its original state... but Sans doesn’t seem happy about it. “ugh, great. time to get fuckin’ bored again...” He sighs, looking so tired, the red bags under his eyes sharp in contrast with the white bone of his skull. You wait for a while, wondering what to say.

“Well… isn’t there anything else you could do?” you ask eventually, looking around for more hidden treasures. You grab one of the VHS tapes and look at what’s written on the side. “Hey, what about this? I loved this show a few years ago,” you try to sound enthusiastic, but Sans just shrugs at your idea.

“eh, it kinda loses it’s charm after watching it so many times. wish we had more than those five episodes...” his words trail off as he rests his head against the wooden wall behind him.

He startles you as he sits up suddenly, growling.

“can’t even fuckin’ play my  _gameboy_ for another two months since he fucking confiscated my cartridges!” You don’t even have to ask to know who he’s talking about. “and all because a dog i didn’t kill bit him? that piece of shit, how the fuck is that even my fault?” his voice cracks and his brows furrow at the upsetting memory. You give him a sympathetic look.

“That sucks... can’t you buy any-- I mean, don’t you monsters have like, a shop where you can get more stuff?” you ask, trying to get some nicer topic going while hoping you’re not being too culturally insensitive. You honestly don’t know anything about the monster society. Barely any humans do, really.

“as _if,_ ” Sans chuckles coldly at your question, shaking his head. “us monster aren’t really used to… trading and shit like that. if we want something, we just fuckin’ take it. ” He stops for a moment and looks around the place.

  
“all the shit you see here we found thrown away by you humans, lost in the woods, or dug out from trash heaps back down in the underground,” he says as he reaches down into the pile, fishing out a few pieces of garbage. A pez dispenser, a broken alarm clock and a wooden puzzle toy. He throws all of it away again, looking a little more somber.

“we’re lucky to have this much, to be honest...” he says. You nod sympathetically.

“Yeah, I feel you… it’s not much better among us humans, honestly. We’re struggling to keep our jobs and buy food and other necessities,” you shrug. Sans gives you a weird look and you expect him to have questions about humans, but to your surprise that’s not what’s on his mind.

“yer awfully calm for someone who’s gonna die pretty soon,” he says... but not in a snarky, hostile way. More like an amazed and apologetic manner. “aren’t you worried? about being killed by us and having the king of monsters eat your soul?”

You smile and shrug nonchalantly. “I still believe in you... both you, and your brother,” you answer simply.

He keeps staring at you for a bit longer before snorting. “you’re so weird... but also kinda cool,” he smiles, but it fades away quickly. It’s silent for a moment, Sans seemingly sorting his thoughts. He looks at his Rubik's cube, then at you, before handing it to you again.

“can ya shuffle it for me again? but really try this time,” he says. You give him a smile, taking the cube and twisting it around thoughtfully while Sans stares into the ground, deep in thought. You hand the toy back to him when you’re done with it and he looks it over before solving it.

Silence prevails for a few minutes, only the crackle of the fire and the soft clicking of the toy filling the warm room. You lean back on the garbage pile, watching him swiftly solve the colourful puzzle, thinking about what’s going to happen next…

“y’know…” Sans murmurs, setting down the solved Rubik’s cube. You lift up your head to listen, waiting with shallow breath.

“there’s something... i just- i couldn’t stop thinking about you ever since we met. and not only because of... what you did to me,” he mumbles ashamedly. “but like, i-i’m not sure how to say this...” He scratches his head. “even though we met for the first time like two weeks ago and didn’t talk much... i feel like i’ve known you for so long...” He searches your eyes, maybe hoping that they’d give him some kind of validation. You’re not sure what to say, and after waiting a moment he just shakes his head, letting out an exasperated puff of air. “that must’ve sounded really weird after all that’s happened… i think what i wanted to say is... i’m sorry it had to be this way, i guess." He trails off.

The following silence hangs heavily between the two of you. Sans’s words struck a chord with you, but… you have just as much trouble articulating the feeling. Maybe it would be best to drop it.

“Sans,” you say softly, and the almost desperate look in his eyes when he turns to you makes your heart ache. “W-would you... like a hug? Would that make you feel better?” you ask with a soft smile.

For a while he studies you, the battle in his mind apparent in his darting eyes. You wait patiently while he thinks, until eventually he closes his eyes and nods, afraid to admit the truth. You wrap your hands around his shoulders and bring him closer, making him rest against your body. You can feel him slowly relaxing under your touches. You smile to yourself, moving your hand over his shoulder blades. He lays his head on your shoulder and lets you run your hand softly over his back. You go up and down, feeling the bumps of his spine with your fingers. His breathing gets shaky for a moment, but it steadies again and you can feel his hands slowly creep up your abdomen-- not really hugging you back, just lightly resting his fingers on your ribs.

You stay like this for a while, his bones slowly warmed by your own body heat. You run your hand over his back some more, eventually getting all the way up to his skull and rubbing the back of it with your thumb. He uses his hands on your chest to push himself away and you’re worried he’ll leave again, but he just turns a bit to lay on his back beside you. You smile and move closer to him, pressing your body into his, leaning your head on one hand and laying your other hand on his own. Sans stares into the ceiling and you can see he’s debating whether to stay or leave. You’re pretty confident you can get him to stay.

“you humans have it easy,” he mumbles after a while. “you have shit like hospitals and food marts… us monsters, we ain’t got nothin’ like that. if we want somethin’ we gotta fight for it.” You chuckle lightly, looking down at him.

“What, you think we just go into a shop and take what we need? Nah, it all takes money. And to get money, you gotta work... which is  _like_ fighting, only you don’t get to fuck somebody up. Well... unless you have money from being an asshole or inherit it from your parents. Then you don’t have do any hard work and can pretty much do anything you want to poor people.” Sans raises his eyebrows.

“wait… really? i thought you, like... worked together n’ shit…" he mumbles. You shake your head, smirking.

“Nope. We like to think that we do... but really, we’re just using each other so we don’t have to do the stuff we don’t want to do. If you’re rich, that is.” Sans seems surprised, looking up at you silently, as if waiting for you to tell him more.

“The part of town I live in is the cheapest because I’m flat broke. It’s… not a good place to live. There are a lot of reasons, but in particular because guys like you keep hunting us down. The poor part of town has pretty much no defense against monsters whatsoever.” You give him a little bit of a reproachful look, but you weren’t expecting him to look so guilty. You shift your hand to hold his to let him know you’re not mad.

Sans stays silent, looking away from you. Suddenly, you feel his hand slip around your waist and before you know it he’s holding you close, his head down and snuggled up to your neck so you can’t see his face. He shifts his arms to get a better hold of you, letting out a long exhale.

“that’s… fucking awful,” he whispers in a shaky voice, “that they just leave you for dead if you ain’t good enough...” From his voice he seems sad-- regretful, even-- and as much as you hate to see him down, you’re also very happy that he feels sorry for what he did to you. You rub his back, then close your eyes and lean down to give his skull a little kiss to let him know you forgive him. He freezes up, then holds you tighter. You smile and hold him back, until his hold gets weaker and he pulls away, looking at you. He seems somber, but calm. Almost… safe. You smile up at him and… he smiles back. He exhales through his nasal cavity, then starts chuckling lightly, grinning, showing his whole set of fangs.

“heh. you… ya humans are so weird,” he shakes his head, “yer soft and smooth... and only got fur on your head. what the fuck is up with that?” he laughs lightly, running his phalanges through your hair. You laugh, reaching up to cup his cheekbones, rubbing your fingers over the jaw hinges softly.

“I’m weird, huh? You don’t even have skin! Or flesh, or organs… where the hell does your food go?” you ask jokingly. Sans lifts a bone brow, shrugging.

“in my mouth? where else would it go?” he asks. You run your hand behind his head until you reach his neck, making him close his eyes and lean into your touch with a low shudder.

“No but like, where does it go after that?” Sans opens his eyes, looking away in confusion, his red irises shining more than before.

“where  _would_ it go? it turns into magic, duh.” You’re a little taken aback by this, tracing your hand down his neck until you reach the hoodie.

“I see…” you say, looking up at him. Watching his features closely, you can see small drops of sweat forming on his skull, eyes blinking nervously, jaw shaking very subtly. You smile reassuringly, grabbing one of his hands and leading it to your chest. Sans gulps (you have no idea how) when his palm makes contact with your breast. You just nod to let him know it’s okay, and he gives you a nervous smile, squeezing you gently. You giggle and he does too, though much more nervously. You lift your legs and rub your thighs over his hips softly, making him shake even more.

“Tell me about this magic business of yours,” you whisper, “do all monsters have magic?” Sans raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“ wait... humans  _don’t?_ ” he asks, and you shake your head. Sans seems genuinely surprised about that, looking away and frowning in thought.

“ huh,” he says eventually, “i’m starting to think we don’t know jack shit about you humans…” You shrug.

“Well, honestly, neither do we about you monsters.” You wait a moment before continuing, looking over his body. “Do all monsters use magic for… the stuff? When you, you know… mate?” you ask. Sans’s cheekbones turn red.

“uh, heh, i don’t… think so? i mean, i’m pretty sure there are monsters that don’t, but i don’t- i don’t really know other monsters that well, ya’ know…“ You’re silent for a while, and he rubs his palm softly over your breast in a circular motion, eventually sliding his hand to the buttons on your shirt, giving you a questioning look. You just smile and nod, and he smiles back nervously, unbuttoning them with shaky hands.

You’re breathing a little heavier now, your skin warmed up. Sans opens your shirt and uncovers your chest, looking down at it with the same intrigue as the first time. You lift your arms over your head to show him that you’re giving yourself to him, and he grins, nervous and eager. You pant out and giggle when he grabs your boobs and squeezes them. He starts slowly kneading them and you moan out softly, making him chuckle in amusement.

“heh, you, you sure like it when i touch these, huh?... what are they, anyway?” Sans asks, shaking them side-to-side to see how they move. You smile. Monsters really  _don’t_ know jack shit about humans.

“They’re my breasts. They… well, they feel good when they’re touched, but they’re also used to feed babies.” Sans stops and furrows his eyebrows.

“whoa, you like… cut them off once you have kids and-?” You stop him with your laughter.

“Noo! That’s horrific, Sans! No, we use them to make milk. And it’s not  _just_ humans, all mammals make milk for their young.”

“wait, wait. stop.” Sans lifts his hands, then points to your boobs, “ _milk_ comes outta  _these_? ” You nod, giggling, and he squints, pinching and pushing at them. His face reveals a mixture of both disgust and amazement, innocently exploring the properties of your breasts and unintentionally making you very hot and bothered. You shut your eyes and breathe through your teeth, a blush spreading across your face.

“Well not  _yet_ it hasn’t… and it won’t anytime soon, s-so there’s no point in trying.” He doesn’t quit trying to get your breasts to do something until you push his hand away, giggling. “I’m kinda surprised you don’t already know, to be honest. You didn’t seem  _completely_ clueless last time. And, well... you have pretty human-like dicks. I thought maybe our anatomies were similar.” Sans looks away, his face getting more red.

“well, uh, i- i mean... we don’t actually…” he mumbles. You raise your eyebrows in question and Sans rubs his neck vertebrae nervously.

“well... our stuff is made outta magic and, we can like... make it different shapes, so… i thought it would be better if…” You stare at him in surprise.

“So you just changed it? I mean... it was kinda suspicious that our stuff matched together so well,” you chuckle and Sans grinds his teeth nervously, “but wait, how did you know what shape to take?” Sans chuckles, then looks away and mumbles something. You turn his face toward you and give him a mischievous smile, letting him know with your eyes that he won’t get outta this one. Eventually he just exhales, chuckling.

“well, to tell ya the truth, i… found a few, uh… _magazines_ down at the garbage dump,” he grins widely and nervously, the sharp tips of his teeth shaking. You cover your mouth and giggle.

“So wait, all the stuff you did back there was based off some vague knowledge you got from a playboy?” you laugh. Sans frowns with confusion.

“who the fuck is play boy?” he asks and you burst out laughing again. You pull him closer and give him a little smooch on his teeth, making him shudder.

“Well… you did a good job. I liked it just the way it was,” you say, a grin spreading across your face as he blushes and smiles. He pulls away and looks down at you as his fingers scratch their way along your sides, sliding under your back and pulling you closer. He’s smiling, but as you look into his eyes, you can see a hint of pain… of no one ever being this nice to him before, of thinking no one will ever be this nice to him again once you’re gone… but mostly you see appreciation.

His eyes dart around your face, taking in every feature as though he wants to remember every detail of this moment-- to keep this memory forever, and avoid the inevitable future. Finally his eyes meet yours again and you raise your hand to his face, softly brushing his cheek with your thumb. He lowers his head into your neck and you wrap your hands around his skull.

You can feel his bony body shaking against you and you think he may be crying, but when he pulls away he has the biggest grin you’ve seen yet on his face. He laughs a quiet _heh_ at first, then suddenly closes his eyes and begins chuckling and laughing out loud, his golden tooth gleaming in the firelight. Seeing him laugh, you can’t help but laugh a bit yourself, too.

When you’re both done laughing, he takes one of his hands from your back and lays his face in it, grinning widely and whispering a small  _oh man._ You smile at him, watching the way his eyes light up his face. You remember something about Sans… about the other times you’ve seen him smile.

“Sans… do you like puns?” you ask tentatively, watching for a reaction. Sans takes his hand away and looks up at you, smiling. He rests his forehead on yours and slips his hands down to your hips, rubbing them in circles.

“i fucking love puns,” he says in a strained voice. “papyrus hates ‘em, so i don’t really know that many, but… every time i hear one, i just... can’t keep a straight face.” Sans locks eyes with you, the proximity causing them to fill your sight. “yers are great.”

You smile. If you’ve got him complimenting you, you’ve got him on your side.

“Well if you like them so much, there’s plenty more  _punny_ jokes in my book,” you say, mischief in your voice. Sans smiles but then pulls back and looks serious, as if sorting his thoughts and making a decision. Then he pushes himself up on the pile and sits on his feet, looking down at you. You push yourself up too, waiting for him to say something. He looks over his shoulder as though making sure no one can hear you, afraid his brother might be there, then leans in.

“as long as yer sure we’re- a _bone_ ,” he says with a smile and you laugh. He grins with the whole set of his sharp fangs at your response, amazed that someone thinks his jokes are funny. It takes you a moment before you realize he’s waiting for you to make a joke, too.

“Knock, knock,” you say, and he thinks for a moment before answering  _who’s there?_ “Not Papyrus,” you reply, assuring him that his brother really isn’t there. He looks down, contemplating your words. You know you’re asking him to risk a lot by being with you, but it’s your only chance… suddenly he looks up again and smiles.

“yeah, my freakin’ idiot brother ain’t here! he thinks i’m gonna do what i’m told? well he’s wrong, isn’t he? ya hear that, ‘papyrus the great’? i’m not doin’ what you told me to do, and you ain’t around to stop me! i do whatever the fuck i want!” Sans yells out to no one in particular, then looks back to you with a new fire in his eyes. You like where this is going.

Sans reaches for your thighs and begins to rub them back and forth and you smile, scooting forward to sit on his femurs as his phalanges rub back to your butt. You place your hands on his chest, which still has the jacket covering it.

“Do you mind if I take this off?” you ask, rubbing your palms over his chest in small circles. He immediately pulls away from you and unzips the jacket himself, pulling it off and tossing it behind him. You smirk at him for his hasty stripping, when just minutes ago he was demanding you hand it over. He looks down and mumbles something under his breath, so you ask him to repeat what he said.

“ya didn’t wanna wear it, did ya?” he asks, and you raise your eyebrows. “don’t look at me like that! i-it’s not like i would’ve given it to you anyway.” Sans looks so tsundere you can’t help but laugh at him.

“No, it’s nice and warm in here. In fact…” You grab the hem of his shirt and this time Sans doesn’t help you out, only lifting his arms so you can pull it over his head. You look over his ribcage and reach out for his collarbone, rubbing your fingers along both sides of it. He closes his eyes and shudders.

You smile as he completely relaxes under your loving touch, breathing the slightest bit faster. You softly massage the smooth surface under your fingers before moving one of your hands a bit lower, taking in all the little bumps of his bones. Sans's body is always going to be so interesting to you-- so different, so beautiful.

He sighs when you drag two fingers down his sternum, moving your other hand to the side as you reach the xiphoid and hooking your fingers around his ribs. You squeeze them and Sans trembles, his eyes half-lidded and looking up at you. It almost seems like he's conflicted about something and you wonder if you should stop what you're doing… but then he moves his hand up to your cheek and you smile, leaning into his touch. You remove one hand from his chest and place it over his hand, intertwining your fingers and pulling them back a bit. You turn your head to kiss his phalanges and metacarpals.

After you're sure you haven't left out any of them, you look at Sans, who’s been watching you with a small smile this whole time. You move his hand over your breasts and place it right between them. You can see his eyes widen when he feels the steady beat of your heart and you smile, deciding the explanation of a heart can wait for later.

You start leaning in, keeping his attention with your eyes. He doesn't pull away, instead meeting you halfway. You place your lips over Sans's teeth lightly at first, only enjoying the feeling, then give him open mouthed kisses all over his face. You know it’s a little silly, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

You pull back and look at him, giggling at how cute and dumbfounded he looks. You lean back in and give his teeth one long lick before smirking at him. It takes a few seconds, but soon his eye flames up with red light. Sans opens his mouth and gives you a lick over your lips. You chuckle and open your mouth, inviting him in. He lets go of your hand and wraps his around you, bringing you even closer.

You can't wait to feel Sans’s tongue against yours again, but you stop yourself, your faces a few inches apart. You look him in the eyes, exhaling deeply through your mouth, and he looks back, the red lights of his eye filled with... affection? Your heart aches at the sight and instead of kissing him as you wanted before, you cup his cheeks and give him a small peck on his forehead.

Sans freezes under your touch for a second before chuckling. "don't you go soft on me now," he jokes, though his voice cracks a little.

You smirk and pull back, moving your hands to his ribs. "Don't worry, I won’t," you whisper as you lean in and lick his fangs from the inside. He shivers, and you feel the hot magic of his tongue pressing against yours, wrapping around it. You moan into his mouth, gripping his ribs harder between your fingers.

You let as much of his tentacle-like tongue as you can snake into your mouth, the tip of it exploring your cheeks. You lightly bite onto the ecto flesh to see his reaction… to your relief, he lets out a moan muffled by your connected mouths. You smile as you take a deep breath and slowly start sucking on the appendage as you pull back until it’s most of is out, savoring the sweet taste of Sans’s saliva. Before you let his tongue go, you bite onto the tip of it a little harder than before, getting a small growl out of him.

“so ya like it rough, huh?” Sans chuckles when his mouth is free again and the smug look he's giving you makes you tighten your grip on his bones. You scratch the surface with your nails lightly, making him moan out, his eye sockets closing.

“Well, I know how much  _you_ like it, after all...” you smirk, running your fingers over his ribs while you watch his face intently.

Suddenly an idea strikes you and you take one of your hands from his ribcage, placing it on his cheek. Sans opens his eyes, looking at you in confusion, wondering why you stopped and what you’re up to. Softly, you run your thumb alongside the edge of his eye socket. You watch him for any signs of displeasure before slowly, carefully dipping it inside.

Sans gasps and you stay still, uncertain this was a good idea after all, but then he pants out, his chest rising up higher than before. You smile, glad he's enjoying it, and move your thumb up lightly, luring more noises out of him. You move the hand on his ribs in the same rhythm and continue rubbing his socket from the inside, adding pressure here and there, watching Sans crumble underneath your touches. His tongue is hanging out between his fangs, drool leaking down his chin. You lean down, licking it away and he gasps when he feels your tongue on him.

“ah-hah, more- the- the ton-ggh!” he gets out and you have to think for a moment before you realize what he wants. You rise up on your knees until your eyes are a bit higher than his. “You want my tongue?“ you whisper in low voice and he nods frantically, whimpering. You smile and open your mouth, leaning down and sticking it inside.

You press it flat against the roof of his eye and drag it along his socket in a slow circle while your hands rub his ribs back and forth. Sans's body is shivering under you, high-pitched noises escaping his mouth. You try to extend your tongue as far as it can go to reach the back wall, hoping to find a spot that'd make him feel even better, but there doesn't seem to be any. You continue circling his socket when suddenly you feel something pressing against the front of your crotch. You roll your hips into it as you give him one last lick and rub and pull back, a long loud moan filling your ears.

You lean back so you can see as much of Sans as possible and watch him catch his breath, trying to put himself back together. “Looks like there are things you like even more than being rough,” you chuckle and he laughs exasperatedly.

"y-yer right," he pants out, grabbing your hips. He looks up into your eyes, then suddenly lunges forward and presses his teeth against your mouth. You're surprised at this sudden display of affection, but soon give in, letting him rub his face into your lips as his tongue comes out again, giving you another deep kiss. You moan softly into his mouth as he moves you around in his lap until he's higher than you. He lightly pushes you onto your back and hovers over you, panting and looking down at you.

"i love the way ya feel on my bones," he growls, "yer  _so_ soft and warm-- fffuck..." His hands slide to your breasts and he gropes you roughly. You enjoy having him so infatuated with you, smiling to yourself when he buries his face into your neck. His hands slip into your loins and you pant out, urging him to go on, and a huge grin spreads over his face. He pushes his face back into your neck, over your chest and into your belly, rubbing his face over your hot skin and moaning softly. You gently push his head to direct him lower, but instead he lifts his head and grins.

"ya want that a lot, dontcha? ya want me to eat you out again," he growls, teasing you but also sounding amazed and needy himself. You decide to give him what he wants and moan out a begging agreement, which he replies to with a smug smirk. To your relief he decides to not tease you anymore and licks your underbelly softly. You moan out, lifting your legs up, and he quickly pulls your pants and panties off until they're hanging off your ankle. He stops and looks down at you, intrigued and amazed, but also a bit nervous. You moan out again, begging for him to go on. He smirks, putting his hands under your thighs and holding onto them, then finally leans his head down between your legs, the smooth surface of his fangs sliding side-to-side over your outer lips.

You moan, rubbing your legs over his skull, your head thrown back. You can feel him chuckling against you as he moves his face over your outer lips and loins, licking your thighs. He takes his time until you start begging again, growling a chuckle against your bits, then finally pokes his tongue out and slides it across your slit, warm and wet, slow and soft. You moan out and he does it again, and again and again, licking up your bits in search of your sweet spots. He's not having much success finding them, so you direct him with your pleas, and once he finds them--  _oh man, that's amazing._

He growls against your clit, which sends shivers down your spine. Seeing you moan out as a response, he figures that's another thing he should do and moves even closer, pressing his teeth into your clit as his tongue goes to your entrance. He starts carefully pushing his tongue into you as he growls, deeply and raggedly, shaking you up with an overwhelming sensation. You throw your head back and grab at his skull, praising him and begging for more.

Fortunately, Sans doesn't tease you-- in fact, he does exactly as you ask, his tongue pushing deeper and deeper inside of you, pressing and wriggling against your walls. You moan out loudly, repeating Sans's name under your breath, rolling your hips to meet his thrusts.

You grab your breasts and fondle them roughly, playing with your nipples clumsily to make yourself feel even better. Your body is slowly getting to the edge, small trembles running down your spine. You can't even manage to let him know because your breathing is too fast for you to get any words out. With one last thrust of Sans's tongue, you groan, closing your eyes as a wave of pleasure runs through your body. You can still faintly feel his appendage moving inside you, prolonging your orgasm.

Soon it's gone, as well as most of the energy from your body. You relax, falling limply into the pile of Sans's garbage and blankets. It takes you a few moments to get back together, the pleasant post-orgasmic haze clouding your mind. You open your eyes and the first thing you see is Sans looming over your mostly naked body, his eyes searching your face, watching you closely. His brows are furrowed a little, head tilted to the side, pupils following every little movement. He looks like a curious kitten and you can't help but laugh.

"uhh, you okay?" he asks, probably confused why you'd laugh after what just happened.

You manage to calm down a little. "I'm sorry, but you looked really adorable right now," you tell him, still chuckling but trying to be serious. Sans looks affronted by your statement and you think that might have been a poor choice of words, but then his hands slam down on both sides of your head, making you flinch the slightest bit.

Sans is looking down at you, the red flame burning in his eye illuminating him, shadows darting and shifting across his face. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding and after a tense moment, Sans chuckles darkly.

"you shouldn't have said that, pal. i'll show you who's  _‘adorable’._ " He locks eye with you and you have to admit that he's pretty intimidating right now.  _Sounds good to me,_ you think to yourself, and decide to go along with whatever he wants to do.

"What are you going to do with me?" you ask curiously.

He pretends to think for a moment, running a hand down your neck and shoulder absentmindedly.

"i'd love to tell you, but i feel like it'd spoil the fun," he says as he grins menacingly. "so i guess i'm just gonna have to show you," he whispers into your ear. He grabs your hands, pulling them over your head, and when he lets go you find out you're no longer able to move them, Sans's magic pinning them down. You had no idea he had any such ability, and your surprise must have shown, so he presses his patella between your legs-- teasing you a little to get your attention and making you pant out.

His wide grin is lined with sharp fangs, and you smile too when he looks you over-- you arching your back to show yourself off for him. Sans chuckles, a hint of nervousness still there, then rubs his scapulae. He looks away from you for a moment as he reaches aside and you try to lift your head up to see what he's doing. He reclaims his hoodie and slides his arms through the sleeves, leaving the front zipper open so his sternum and ribs are still uncovered. You grin. You don't know if it was intentional or not, but he somehow seems more intimidating when he has it on. You like it.

Sans reaches down and dips his fingers into you, leaning close to stare into your face as he does so. You writhe under his touch, moaning in a low voice. He feels around your walls, then pulls back, shifting about for a moment. Suddenly you feel the hot smooth skin of his ecto flesh against yours, his length going up and down over your slit. He stays like this for a bit, spreading your lubrication over his dick with one hand, then chuckles.

"heh, uh... yer pretty damn wet, huh?" he says in a low ragged voice. You grin widely.

"Well, thanks to you, I sure as hell ain't..." you lean closer, " _bone dry._ " Sans stares at you, then pulls away and leans back with a somewhat more serious look.

"what, you think you're f-funny with all yer stupid fuckin’ p-pu--pfffft!" He can't hold his posture anymore, bursting out with laughter. You grin, exceedingly proud of your pun abilities, but Sans soon regains his lost composure, his hands landing heavily by the sides of your head. You flinch, then shiver with arousal, eyes wide and cheeks burning. He notices how hot the dominant display is making you and grins widely, showing off his fangs. He licks the edges of them, then clicks his jaw.

"if i wanted to," he whispers in a low dangerous voice, "i could bite through your neck. i could kill you so easily..." You shiver again, looking up at him with eyes hazy from arousal. Suddenly he startles you with a quick lunge at your neck and your whole body goes tense, but he just nuzzles his mouth into your skin.

" _but i don't want to..._ " he whispers, even more silent and low than before, " _i never did..._ " You aren't sure what to make of it, but have no time to think as his tip presses against your entrance. You pant out, looking up at him, and nod with an eager smile. He grins, then pushes himself into you.

You moan out softly, so glad to finally have what you’ve wanted so badly these last few minutes. Sans huffs heavily, his eyes rolling back as he tries desperately to blink the haze off of them. He waits for a moment, before pushing in deeper, making you moan out louder.  _Oh fuck that feels nice,_ especially after all that waiting. Sans laughs weakly, then lays his chest onto yours, grabbing the sides of your head to make you face him.

"f-fuck, you're so fucking- soft," he huffs, his hot breath spreading over your face. Still smells like mustard… and instant noodle packets, for some reason.

"is it- is this good?" he asks, grinning. You smile and nod fervently to which he grins even wider, his look getting more cocksure. Heh, cocksure. Is this a bad time to say that pun? Eh, he probably wouldn't get it anyway. He grinds his teeth, his knees swooping lower and you gasp as he pushes in almost all the way. The suddenness of it steals your breath away, but you wouldn’t change a thing.  _Oh fuck,_ the sensation of him filling you up feels amazing, even if his girth is a bit too much too soon. You cry out his name softly, arching your back. He keeps his hands on your head, panting and huffing heavily as he tries to catch his breath, then suddenly without a warning he pulls back and slams back into you. You gasp, eyes going wide, but he doesn't let up-- pulling back out and in again just as hard. You can't catch your breath to tell him to slow down, and before you can think of another solution he's picking up the pace, his face pressed into your neck, holding your hair in his fists and ramming into you. By the time you're able to talk again, you're accustomed to the pressure and pace, and so you moan out his name instead. He growls into your skin, loud and low, his hands going down your body roughly before he grabs your hips and squeezes them, trying to lift you up. He has to use magic to do so, raising you up a bit so he can go faster, growling and moaning.

"S-Sans! This is- this is not a race!" you choke out, but he can’t hear your over himself. The thrusts are hard, which you enjoy, but you're worried about the pace. Sans growls louder and louder until he starts to roar, grabbing at you tighter. He throws his head down, drops of sweat and saliva falling onto your skin. You try to tell him to hold on and wait for you, but just then he roars louder than before and you lose your breath, feeling him fill your insides with the red magic liquid. Then he collapses onto your chest, wheezing heavily, while you try to catch your breath. You lift your head up, noticing the magic holding your wrists is gone, and look at him a bit reproachfully. This guy will need lots more guidance and education before he's half as good as he thinks he is…

You sigh a bit, patting his sweaty skull, but smile softly. Under normal circumstances, you’d be upset that your last days on earth were spent having lame sex, but the fact that he’s so infatuated with you gives you confidence that these  _aren’t_ your last days. There's still lots of time, and you're sure he's completely yours now. You rub his back softly, trying to ignore how needy your own body is right now.

"Sans?" you call him, but get no answer. "Sans, you with me, buddy?" you try again, shaking him a little.

It takes him a while, but eventually Sans grumbles, rising up on his hands and carefully slipping out of you. You can't help but whimper as he does so, your body not wanting to let him go. He stops and looks down at you, seeing your small trembles and frowns. You smile at him weakly, reaching out for him and wrapping your hands around his chest to bring him closer until your foreheads are pressed against each other.

"Sans, could you do something for me?" you ask him as calmly as you can.

"i- yeah, what is it?" It's not hard to notice the nervousness in his voice.

"I can show you the secrets of pleasuring a human, if you’d like," you whisper in a thick voice, nuzzling into his face. You can feel him shiver with anticipation.

"yeah..." he says as he nods, "yeah, i want to make you feel as good as you make me feel." He smiles, genuine determination apparent in his face.

"Alright then, come here," you smile, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He gets up and settles back between your legs again, waiting for you to tell him what to do and looking over your naked body with a small smile.

You wrap your legs around him, pulling him a bit closer until his dick rubs your crotch, sliding against your clit. You bite your lips, the feeling sending a jolt throughout your body and your hips twitching against him.

You lightly tug at him and he nods, moving down and pressing his tip against your entrance. “Sans, you gotta- ahh- please, go slower than before, okay?” you tell him while you're still able to do so and he's listening.

“oh, i-i'm sorry if i-”

“No, no, you did nothing wrong, don't worry,” you smile at him, “just, keep it in mind, okay?”

“yeah,” he nods, taking a deep breath before pushing into you in one slow movement. You moan out, enjoying being filled up again, your hands clutching around Sans's bones. Sans's voice joins yours, both of you trying to keep it together as best as you can. You can't wait for him any longer, rolling your shuddering hips against him and he growls, pulling out and pushing back in again.

Despite your fear of him not doing what you asked him, he seems to be trying his hardest not to ram into you like he did before. Blindly, you pat around your side, finding his hand and move it until it’s over your clit. “H-Here,” you manage to get out between the moans and as you press his boney digits against it.

He understands what to do right away, pressing circles into it while thrusting into you slowly and forcefully. It feels so much better than before, and it looks like he's enjoying himself just as much as you are, watching your reactions to his touches in amazement to find what does best for you.

You think it can't get any better than this at this point, when you feel something hot and wet sliding over your nipples as he leans down and licks them roughly. You cry out, overwhelmed by all the attention Sans is giving to you. Soon you're lost in the feeling, unable to do anything but hold onto his bones and whimper his name over and over.

You can feel Sans straining and doing his absolute best to avoid going too fast, his jaws shutting tightly in between licks. He’s sweating and struggling to keep his eyes open, his bones clacking as he shakes. You smile, glad to have him be so considerate of you, and decide he deserves a little treat, moving your hips and tightening your insides around him. His eyes go wide and he chokes out a pant, looking down at you in surprise. You just smile widely, moaning and whimpering through your ragged breath. Sans’s other hand comes to your breasts and he starts to fondle them, staring into your face as he does so, finding out what feels the best for you. You close your eyes and moan harder when he runs his knuckles over your nipple and give him another tight squeeze, making him moan loudly again.

"f-fuck! ah! ah- you're so- good!" he moans out, his arms coming around your torso and you feel the hold of his magic lifting you up. Sans sits you up in his lap, driving his dick deeper into you as he returns his finger to your clit and his hand to your breast as you moan, panting hard.

"you're so good to me," Sans says in ragged breath, "so sweet, so s-soft." You start rocking against him and he soon helps you with his magic, moving you at a perfect pace. You can't hold your moaning--  _fuck, it feels so nice!_ His dick is smooth and slick and so hot and you absolutely  _love_ the way he does you. Sans holds you tighter and you pull your bodies together, finding each other’s mouths to kiss again. You make out passionately, almost sloppily, your hands running over one another, never ceasing to rock and knead and roll against. You're getting overwhelmed with pleasure and judging from the sounds Sans is making, so is he. His hands stop running over you and instead hold you close, grabbing at your skin. You scream out his name, tightening and clenching rhythmically around him as you orgasm, and halfway through he starts yelling too as red magic sloshes out of you and onto his pubis.

You both slouch down into the pile as his magic disappears, still holding each other, whimpering and wheezing heavily. For a while you just lay there, trying to catch your breath. The room is warm and comfy, your bodies wrapped around one another, softly rubbing each other affectionately. You're so relaxed and calm, feeling so comfortable, so... safe. You never felt like this with another human being...

Sans pulls back slightly, looking you in the eyes. You return his gaze, smiling, and he closes his eyes and chuckles weakly. He gives you a gentle smooch with his lipless mouth.

"was that better?" he asks. "sorry ‘bout before-- i just... you're drivin’ me crazy. i couldn't hold back on ya." You return his kisses.

"Consider yourself redeemed," you giggle, "you were great this time..." Sans smiles, but you can see that he's not sure if that was really a compliment or a jab, so you rub his cheeks affectionately to let him know you're being honest. Sans exhales and begins moving his hands around you again, his soft touch feeling great after the intense shit it just went through. Sans pulls back a bit, uncovering your shirt more, running his teeth side to side over your skin very very softly. He continues to go around, exploring your body, over your arms, your belly, your legs... Then he stops.

You were almost falling asleep from the soft comfort, but now you lift your head, wondering what's wrong. Sans looks at your thigh, softly running his thumb over it, and you notice he's looking at one of the many bruises you have. You don't know what to say while he goes on, finding more and more of them. You haven't really noticed but... since that time with Papyrus, your body has been covered with them. Finally, Sans gets to your neck. Remembering what Papyrus did to you, you can imagine how bruised it must be. Sans rubs it with his knuckles very softly and you grab his hand with yours, putting it over your cheek.

"Sans," you say. He looks at you, somberly. You close your eyes, rubbing his hand softly. Your voice breaks as you remember. "Sans... don't let them kill me..."

Sans’s expression changes into pity and contemplation. He rubs his thumb across your cheek, closing his eyes, then leans in to nuzzle your lips softly.

"i won't..." he whispers, and you smile. He looks into your eyes with a somber but loving look, then runs his fingers over your neck again... suddenly he hangs his head. You aren't sure what's going on until you see his posture shake and a watery red drop land on your skin. Your heart clenches when you realize Sans is crying.

You sit up and try to comfort him, but he immediately wraps his arms around you, holding you close. Deep heavy sobs shake his whole body, and he pushes his face into your shoulder as you pat his back softly.

"i'm so sorry," he whimpers, "i'm s-so sorry-y..." He hiccups before he squeezes you in his arms even tighter. "i didn't want to hurt you, i didn't- i wasn’t- i just needed to kill you," he sobs, "he told me to kill you! but i couldn't do it... i- i stood there for ages, watching you sleep so helplessly-- i couldn't do it!" His voice is strained, trying to remain legible through his crying. "so i thought-- i thought if i treated you like shit, if i- i degraded you in my eyes, it would be easier for me- and when you- when you liked it, i thought-"

It takes him a while before he can calm down his breathing. Finally, he speaks up again. "i thought if i fucked you, it would be easier to think of you as worthless... but- but it only made it worse! you were- so nice to me! y-you're STILL SO FUCKING NICE TO ME! I DON'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS!" he cries out loudly, clutching onto you and crying hard.

You just hold him back, rocking back and forth softly while repeating a simple calming "shhhhh... it's okay, shhhhhhh..." He cries and shakes, repeating apologies about  _how he treated you, what he did to you, how he hurt you..._  and as he talks about your bruises, you slowly realize...

He doesn't know. He thinks all of them were made by him. The scratches on your thighs, the red spots on your neck from when Papyrus choked you. He doesn't know it wasn't him. He doesn't know what Papyrus did.

You pull back a bit to look at him, and the sight of his face, lined with tears, makes your heart ache. You hold his skull softly, making him face you. Before you can say anything, he grabs your shoulders.

"i won't  _ever_ hurt you again, i  _promise._ i’ll never- never hurt you-" he sobs.

"Sans… Papyrus, he--" Sans stops you, jolting his head with resolute.

"no, _fuck_ him! i don't care about him," he growls through his tears, "he can suck a bag of dicks for all i care." He wipes his face angrily.

"No Sans, Papyrus is th--" He grabs your jaw with both hands, pushing his thumbs over your mouth to shush you, getting his face closer and looking you in the eyes.

"don't talk about him," he whispers, "don't-- don't remind me of him now. please... he doesn't matter." He closes his eyes, kissing you, "all that matters is me and you right now… he doesn’t get to ruin this moment."

He hugs your again, finding comfort in the warmth of your body. You wonder what to do… he has to know, but... you decide Sans is right. He's already so emotional, who knows what he'd do if he found out right now? You aren't sure if it’s okay to let him think he’s the cause of all your bruises, either, but... he knows you’ve forgiven him anyway. You silently hug him back, closing your eyes and leaning into him. It's best to wait a little...just to let him calm down...

You both end up falling asleep, hugging each other in a tight embrace, lying under a blanket on Sans’s pile.

You don’t know how long you’ve slept when suddenly both of you jerk awake, startled by the sound of the padlock rattling. You quickly look at Sans and he whispers a rushed “sorry” before shoving you aside. You tumble off of the pile, the cold floor sending chills through you.

“get off of me, you stupid slut!” Sans yells at you just as the door to the room opens. Papyrus steps in and looks over the two of you. You sit up, wrapping yourself in the blanket you were sleeping under just moments ago. Sans is sitting on the top the pile, trying to look all chill while reading a comic book, but you can see small beads of sweat forming on his skull.

Papyrus’s brows furrow as he walks forward, stopping right in front of Sans and crossing his arms. “I don’t know who you’re trying to fool, Sans, but it’s not working. Cease this immediately.” Papyrus tears the book out of his hands and throws it away, making Sans flinch. “NOW GET UP AND CLEAN THIS MESS!” Papyrus yells loudly in his brother's face. Sans gives him an angry look before getting up and zipping up his jacket.

“ugh, okay, jeez! i’m on it, whatever,” Sans rolls his eyes and starts picking up things laying on the ground.

“And spare me the unnecessary comments,” Papyrus mutters, watching his brother work for a few moments. Then he turns to you, giving you a very serious and stern look. “Get dressed, human,” he orders you. You scramble to your feet, buttoning up your shirt and putting your pants on as fast as you can. Just as you’re done, Papyrus grabs your arm and drags you out of the door. You look back at Sans-- it’s almost too quick for you to notice, but you see him wink at you before the door slams shut between you.

Papyrus’s grip on you tightens when you walk out of the house, looking around carefully. The sun is already setting and the air is cold, light snow falling slowly around you. Papyrus looks at you for a moment, then turns to the left towards a small shed.

As soon as you walk in he lets go of you and locks the door, turning around and walking towards the back wall. You follow him and suddenly realize that it’s the place you were locked in when they kidnapped you the first time... even the rug you woke up on is still here.

You look at Papyrus and see that he’s playing with the shackles hanging from the wall. He opens them and looks at you, so you walk up and give him your hands, your head down. Without a word, he clicks the cuffs around your wrists. You sit down, looking up at him without emotion. He looks down at you with the same empty expression, before turning around and leaving the shed.

You don’t expect him to come back, but soon enough the door opens again. He walks up to you with a plate of… lasagna? Without a word or any emotion at all, he places it on one of the many crates and boxes laying around the room, close enough for you to reach it. You want to thank him, but he leaves the room immediately and silently, just as before.

You watch him leave, wondering what to make of this. You stand up, take the plate, and return to your rug. You smile at the gesture, but it takes you only one bite to question Papyrus’s cooking skills.  _Oh well, it’s the thought that counts, you suppose…_ you still try to eat as much as you can, both because you fear there might not be another meal for a long time, and to show that you appreciate Papyrus’s efforts.

You end up eating about two thirds before setting it aside, not able to endure the taste any longer. With your hands tied and nothing to do, you just sit there for a while in absolute silence, only broken by the wind whistling or the wood creaking. You wonder what will become of you… you’re worried Sans might not pull through in the end, too afraid to stand up to his brother. You couldn’t blame him... Papyrus is one scary guy. Your mind is filled with possible bad scenarios, but soon you’re falling asleep. You dream of soft embraces and warm touches...

You suddenly wake up when you hear quiet noises from the door. It creaks open and you can see a shadow of a small figure sneaking in. The red lights of his eyes shine into the dark shed, reminding you of the first time you saw them.

Sans carefully looks around to make sure he doesn’t get caught. When he’s sure it’s safe, he walks right to you, getting down on his knees and hugging you tightly. You close your eyes, hugging him back.

“hey, i’m here,” he whispers as you exhale deeply, relaxing into his embrace. “are ya okay? did he hurt you?” he asks with concern as he pulls back to look at you.

You shake your head and smile at him. “No. Don’t worry, I’m fine. Though... he did give me some of his lasagna,” you turn your head towards the unfinished plate.

“oh shit, that’s almost worse than torture. you poor human,” Sans jokes before getting serious again. He grabs your hands, fishing a bobby pin from his pocket and beginning to pick the shackles binding your wrists.

“Wait... Sans, are you sure about this? I don’t want you to get into any more trouble because of me,” you stop him and look him in the eyes. You’re taken back by the hurt and resolution in his eyes.

“yes. yes, i am. i’ll free you and make sure you get to safety, back home,” he cups your cheeks and brings your face closer to his, “and you have to promise me to never, ever come near the woods ever again, ‘cause i can’t keep him from capturing you again… not unless you stay in the city.”

“But what about you?!” you ask desperately and Sans hangs his head.

“well, he’ll probably be really pissed, ground me, take away my shit, make me feel like garbage again… but that’s okay, i’ll be fine,” he looks you in the eyes, forcing a smile, “because i’ll know you’re safe and alive. that even if he disowns me, no matter what i… what i did, at least i managed to save you.”

“Sans, no...” you whisper in a broken voice. There are tears rolling down your cheeks and you wrap your arms around him, hugging him tightly, your hands clutching at his jacket. The fur of his hoodie muffles your sobs.

“i’m so sorry it has to be like this,” Sans says and you can hear he’s crying as well. “i never want to be without you ever again.” He shudders, taking a deep breath. “but it has to be this way, for our own good,” he whispers, his fingers brushing through your hair.

You open your eyes, sweeping the tears from your eyes when your heart stops. A tall spiky silhouette just passed by the window, approaching the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of an alternate version of our long going skelebros polyamory series and has some sort of continuity going on, for the rest of this series as well as the original one either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
